


Baby Mine

by OneMoreNight1996



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actually crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by the 'I want a baby' meme, Talking About Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreNight1996/pseuds/OneMoreNight1996
Summary: When Arya goes out for a girls night, they get just drunk enough that sending a text to their significant others just to see their reactions starts to sound like a good idea.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	Baby Mine

Arya wasn't sure why Sansa had dragged them to this new bar instead of sticking with the one they usually went to but the drinks were cheap and the place wasn't too crowded so she didn't actually mind. They'd been getting together for a girls night at least once a month for the last year and Arya had to admit that it was nice to have female friends. She hadn't had many growing up, preferring the company of her brothers and then finding her own group of male friends who never complained about their clothes getting dirty or running around in the woods with her, but as she had gotten older she'd learned to appreciate a bit of femininity.

Plus, there were things she could discuss with her girl friends that she absolutely would not discuss with Hot Pie and Lommy, like her sex life. It wasn't the fact that they were guys that stopped her either, it was the fact that they were friends with both her and Gendry and it would be far too awkward. With the girls, there were also far more giggles and questions than she suspected she'd get from Hot Pie or Lommy which had taken some getting used to but she found herself enjoying their reactions after a time.

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Shireen said, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "We should text our SO's about having a baby."

"How much have you had to drink?" Arya asked. "I'm pretty sure that conversation should be had sober."

"I don't mean actually having a baby." Shireen said. "But I saw this thing where a bunch of people texted their partners 'I want a baby' just to see their reaction. I think it would be kind of fun."

"They'll probably just think we've drank too much and ignore us." Ygritte said and Shireen shrugged. "I think it would be fun."

"I think she's right." Sansa said, a grin on her face. "Haven't you ever wondered what they'd actually say? plus, if the ask about it tomorrow we have the perfect excuse as you just said, we can tell them we were drunk."

"I suppose it would be kind of funny." Dany piped in.

"I think you're all crazy but what the hell?" Arya said, picking her phone up off the table. She noticed everyone around her do the same.

"Now we wait." Sansa said, sitting her phone on the table.

"We should get shots." Brienne said and the table erupted in cheers as Margaery called over the bartender and order a round for the table. Their table erupted in a series of beeps alerting them to messages being received almost perfectly timed with the bartenders return. They all took a shot and cheers in the center of the table and downed them before staring at their phones.

"So, who's going to check first?" Margaery asked. They all looked at each other until finally Shireen picked up her phone and unlocked it to check her messages.

"Rickon says 'I'm gonna veto that.'" She said, rolling her eyes. "I suppose he has a point, we just started uni after all."

Sansa snorted. "He's such a strange person. He answered like it was a business proposal."

"It kind of is isn't it?" Missandei said. "I mean, it'll cost a hell of a lot if you chose to do it. Probably more expensive than the business proposals we look at every day."

"That's actually true." Dany agreed. "In the grand scheme of things, you have to take care of them for eighteen years. It probably costs millions."

"Jeez, maybe having kids isn't in the cards." Sansa said. "Imagine what else you could do with all that money."

"I'll go next." Margaery said, bringing the conversation back to the point as she picked up her phone. "Robb said 'mine?' with a question mark."

"We told you that he wasn't always the brightest bulb." Arya shrugged as she watched Margaery type out a response and receive one back quickly.

"I asked him who else's and he answered with Aquaman's and another question mark." She said, rolling her eyes. "My husband is an idiot."

"You sure you want to have a baby with him?" Sansa asked and Arya laughed.

"I love the stupid oaf unfortunately, so yeah." She said, fondness plain in her voice underneath the exasperation.

"Me next." Sansa said excitedly. "Yara says 'we're lesbians'."

"Well, she's not wrong." Dany said with a shrug.

"We could still have a baby." Sansa pouted. "It would just take a bit more than it would for any of you."

"Maybe you should point that out to your girlfriend." Missandei told her.

"I will." Sansa said, defiance in her voice and Arya snatched her phone from her. "Arya!"

"Maybe wait until you aren't full of alcohol, and until Yara gets back from her business trip." She suggested. "It's probably not a conversation you should have over text."

"Fine." Sansa said, crossing her arms over her chest while still pouting.

"What about you Missandei? What did Grey say?" Dany asked, turning to her friend.

"He said 'Give me a week.', then he followed that up by asking 'What color?'" She said.

"Should we worry about seeing him on the news next week for stealing children?" Brienne asked and Missadei rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not." She said immediately. "He just thinks he's being funny."

"It is kind of funny." Arya said. "I can picture it in my head, Grey just showing up with a basket full of babies for you to chose from."

"You're not even a little bit funny." Missandei said but Arya could see the smile threatening to break over her face. "He's such a dork."

"But you love him." Shireen said teasingly, leaning against her lightly.

"I do." Missandei said, the grin finally breaking over her face before she turned to Dany. "Now you."

"Drogo says 'We only have like twelve dollars combined.'" She told them with a sigh. "An exaggeration, of course, but I get what he means. We definitely can't afford a kid right now."

"You're an heiress." Ygritte said.

"My families company tanked, remember?" Dany said in exasperation. "We lost most of our money."

"Fair enough." Ygritte said. "I guess I'll go now, Jon says 'I'm baby'. I can't with him, honestly."

"Seriously?" Brienne asked.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard." Arya grinned. "I can't wait to tease him about it for the rest of his life."

"I give you full permission." Ygritte told her. Sansa glanced around the table.

"Who's left?" She asked.

"Brienne and Arya." Shireen answered immediately. Arya shrugged and picked up her phone.

"Gendry literally just said 'no'." She told them.

"Well, it's straight to the point at least." Sansa said and Arya nodded. The response hurt a little but she wasn't going to let it show so she just typed 'oh okay' quickly before turning to Brienne with a large grin. 

"Alright, your turn." She said. They were all staring at her as she lifted her phone from the table.

"Jamie says 'Good for tax returns.'" She told them and Sansa huffed out a laugh.

"Is that a yes?" Shireen asked and Brienne stared at her phone screen for a moment before she shrugged.

"Maybe." She answered finally. "I'm not actually sure." 

"That was not exactly what I was expecting but still fun." Shireen said.

"Ugh, I vote we get as drunk as possible and forget we ever did that." Sansa said, raising her hand to get the bartenders attention again and ordered another round of shots. 

Everyone around the table seemed to agree with Sansa after that as they all put in new drink orders when the round of shots were delivered to the table but Arya was distracted by her phone vibrating in her hand, the text tone alerting her to a message. It was Gendry again, 'Wait but don't ask another guy I'll do it.', in response to her last message. The words made her smile as she slid her phone into her pocket and downed the shot that was waiting for her before she blew out a breath.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." She announced, prompting a wave of hugs and goodbyes before she could make it out of the booth. She called a cab to take her home as her apartment was on the other side of the city and she didn't feel like walking.

Gendry was on the couch watching a rerun of some daytime television series and she fell down next to him after kicking her shoes off by the door. He wrapped his arm around her immediately, the position common between them, and she leaned against his side happily. The room was quiet for about thirty minutes until the episode went off and Gendry breathed out a sigh.

"Do you really want to have a baby?" He asked quietly. "Because I don't think we're really prepared for that right now but I'm on board if you are."

"No." She told him honestly. "I know now isn't a good time. Shireen had this idea for us to all text our significant others just to see what they'd say."

"Oh." He said. She leaned away to look at his face and she kissed him softly.

"Thank you for agreeing to do it anyway." She said easily and he smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Arya." He said. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he drew her back in against him. She knew in that moment that this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The thought made her happy.


End file.
